Inkjet printers and other printing devices have become ubiquitous in society. These printing devices can utilize a slotted substrate to deliver ink in the printing process. Such printing devices can provide many desirable characteristics at an affordable price. However, the desire for ever more features at ever-lower prices continues to press manufacturers to improve efficiencies. Consumers want ever higher print image resolution, realistic colors, and increased pages or printing per minute.
One way of achieving consumer demands is by improving the slotted substrates that are incorporated into fluid ejecting devices, printers and other printing devices. Currently, the various slotted substrates can be time consuming and costly to make.
Accordingly, the present invention arose out of a desire to provide fast and economical methods for slotted substrates having desirable characteristics.
The same components are used throughout the drawings to reference like features and components.
FIG. 1 shows a front elevational view of an exemplary printer.
FIG. 2 shows a block diagram that illustrates various components of an exemplary printer.
FIGS. 3 and 4 each show a perspective view of a print carriage in accordance with one exemplary embodiment.
FIG. 5 shows a perspective view of a print cartridge in accordance with one exemplary embodiment.
FIG. 6 shows a cross-sectional view of a top portion of a print cartridge in accordance with one exemplary embodiment.
FIG. 7 shows a top view of a print head in accordance with one exemplary embodiment.
FIG. 8 shows a top view of a substrate in accordance with one exemplary embodiment.
FIGS. 8a-8b each show a cross-sectional view of a substrate in accordance with one exemplary embodiment.
FIGS. 9-10 each show a perspective view of a substrate in accordance with one exemplary embodiment.
FIGS. 11-15 each show a cross-sectional view of a substrate in accordance with one exemplary embodiment.
FIG. 16 shows a flow chart representing steps in a method in accordance with one exemplary embodiment.